ListOfAlbanians
http://kosovareport.blogspot.com/2006/04/kosovos-pm-ceku-serbia-doesnt-have-any.html llyrian Kings Hyllus Balai Bato Bardylis Grabus Pleuratus Kleitus Glaukias Bardylis II Monunius Mytilius Pleuratus Agron Teuta Pinnes Skerdilaidas Pleuratus II Gentius Boiken Trit Other Famous Illyrians Alexander III the Great - The greatest military leader in history of the world Philip II - Aleksander's father (he was half Illyrian from his mother's side and half macedonian) Pyrrhus the Great - The first person to beat the Romans. Jerome - the translator of the Bible from Greek and Hebrew into Latin. Petrus - Builder of the church of Rome: Santa Sabina all'Aventino. Baraliris - Illyrian leader of the Molosi tribe. Audata - Illyrian women, once wife of Philip II. Bircenna - daughter of Bardylis. Caravantius - brother of King Gentius. Cynane - daughter of Audata and Philip II, half-sister of Alexander the Great. Eurydice - mother of Philip II. Flavianus - governor of Egypt. Marcellinus Comes - an obscure 6th-century chronicler. Celer - Magister Officiorum (The Master of Offices) Peter Patricus - Byzantine historian of 6th century Plator - Brother of King Gentius Teuticus - Illyrian noble, who was sent to Rome as an ambassador by Gentius Pithon - Governor of Greater Media Taurus Volusianus Flava Valeria Constantia - daughter of Constantius Chlorus Flava Macima Constantia - daughter of Constantius II Roman Emperors of Illyrian Origin Gaius Messius Quintus Trajanus Decius Marcus Aurelius Claudius II (Gothicus) Marcus Aurelius Claudius Quintillus Lucius Domitius Aurelianus (Aurelian) Marcus Claudius Tacitus Marcus Annius Florianus Pius Marcus Aurelius Probus Marcus Aurelius Carus Marcus Aurelius Numerius Numerianus (Numerian) Marcus Aurelius Carinus Gaius Aurelius Valerius Diocletian Marcus Aurelius Valerius Maximianus (Herculius) Gaius Flavius Valerius Constantius "Chlorus" Flavius Valerius Severus Gaius Flavius Valerius Aurelius Constantinus (Constantine the Great) - Split the Roman Empire into two and adopted christianity for the whole empire! Galerius Valerius Maximinus "Daia" Licinius I Constantine II Flavius Julius Constans I Flavius Julius Constantius II Flavius Claudius Varronianus Iovianus (Jovian) Flavius Valentinianus I Flavius Julius Valens Flavius Gratianus Augustus (Gratian) Flavius Valentinianus II Constantius III Marcianus Hostilianus Gallienus Constans II Byzantine Emperors of Illyrian Origin Flavius Anastasius I Flavius Iustinus Augustus (Justin I) Flavius Petrus Sabbatius Iustinianus (Justinian I) - The Greatest Byzanitne Emperor Other Byzantine People Flavius Belisarius - The Greatest Byzantine Military Leader Actors/Actresses Bekim Fehmiu Uliks Fehmiu Melihate Ajeti Marie Logoreci - actress, singer, director Agim Kaba Istref Begolli Shani Pallaska James Belushi John Belushi Agim Coma - actor, director Eliza Dushku Nate Dushku Agim Kaba Masiela Lusha Elona Bojaxhi - actress, model Sejfulla Myftari (aka Cekja) - comedian Violeta Manushi Nevin Meçaj Aleksander Moisiu Regis Philbin - TV personality (Maternal family was Arbëreshë from Greci, Italy) Sandër Prosi Laureta Meçi Ndriqim Gjepa Ilir Rexhepi Faruk Begolli Enver Petrovci Blerim Gjoci James Biberi Ilir Gjocaj - Screenwriter/Director Dritan Arbana Peter Malota Marina Malota Kristina Malota Michael Malota Marisa Tomei Danny Devito Ty Treadway Luan Bexheti Timo Flloko Hila Popaj Sander Ruçi Xhilda Lapardhaja Yllka Gashi Bajrush Mjaku Sulejman Pitarka Architects Andrea Aleksi - (b.1425-1505) Gjovalin Gjadri - construction designing (b.1899-1974) Besim Daja - architect Carl Ritter von Ghega - builder of the Semmering Railway in Austria Mehmet Isa - chief architect of the Taj Mahal Sadefqar Mehmeti - chief architect accredited with the design of theBlue Mosque Architect Kasemi - (b.1570-1650) Mimar Sinan Artists Robert Aliaj Dragot - painter Kole Idromeno - painter, sculptor, photographer, architect, engineer and painter. Vangjush Mio - painter Ndoc Martini - painter Simon Rrota - painter Andrea Kushi - painter Zef Kolombi - painter Spiro Xega - painter Abdurrahim Buza - painter The Icon Painter Onufri Ibrahim Kodra - painter Adrian Grezda 1 Ismail Lulani - painter Ormira Lulani Jetmira Kraja Andi Hila Artan Shabani - painter Venera Lokaj2- painter, writer Arsim Kajtazi Pjeter Vukaj - sculptor Genc Mulliqi - sculptor Naim Iseni - sculptor Genti Tavanxhiu - sculptor Ilirian Xhixha - sculptor Helidon Xhixha - sculptor Abdullah Gjongecaj - sculptor Gjon Mili - photographer. Fadil Berisha - star photographer Nexhat Krasniqi NEKRA - cartoonist, designer Pjetër Marubi - photographer Kel Marubi - photographer Gegë Marubi - photographer Economists Richard Lukaj Gramoz Pashko - economist and former Deputy Prime Minister of Albania Hekuran Mara - economist Entrepreneurs Behxhet Pacolli - president of Mabetex Harry Bajraktari - President of Bajraktari Management Corporation Ekrem Bardha Vehbi Alimucaj Ekrem Luka Gjevalin Gegaj Vebi Velija Dash Domi Bedri Selmani Filmmakers Stan Dragoti Fatmir Koçi Gjergj Xhuvani Anri Sala Liria Begeja Agron Domi Ilir Butka Eno Milkani Piro Milkani Historians and Linguists Marin Barleti - historian Gjon Buzuku - translator Kostandin Kristoforidhi - Albanologue Dhimiter Kamarda - arberesh linguist Aleks Buda - historian Mathieu Aref - historian Kristo Frashëri - historian Gazment Shpuza - historian Hysni Myzyri - historian Hysen Kordha - historian Hamit Kaba - historian Muin Çami - historian Selami Pulaha - historian Stefanaq Pollo - historian Zihni Haskaj - historian Zija Shkodra - historian Xhelal Gjeçovi- historian Viron Koka- historian Military personalities Adem Jashari - commander of Kosovo Liberation Army Hamëz Jashari - Albanian freedom fighter Isa Boletini - nationalist Gjergj Kastriot Skanderbeg - national hero Ali Pashë Tepelena - military ruler Giuseppe Garibaldi - national hero of Italy Rahim Ademi - Croatian Army general of Albanian origin Agim Ceku - soldier Qemal Stafa Spiro Moisiu Giorgio Basta - general. Ibrahim Pasha - general of Egypt Monarchs Ahmet Zogu - king of Albania Leka Zogu Leka Anwar Zog Reza Baudouin Msiziwe Lekë Dukagjini - prince of Albania Mehemet Ali - viceroy of Egypt (ethnic Albanian) Ismail Pasha - khedive of Egypt Farouk of Egypt -King of Egypt Fawzia of Egypt - princess of Egypt Fuad I of Egypt - King of Egypt and Sudan Fuad II of Egypt - King of Egypt Sa'id of Egypt - Viceroy of Egypt Prince Muhammad Ali of Egypt Abbas I of Egypt - Pasha of Egypt Abbas II of Egypt - khedive of Egypt Tewfik Pasha - khedive of Egypt Husayn Kamil - Sultan of Egypt and King of The Sudan Vasile Lupu - prince of Moldavia Musicians Arian Avrazi - composer Kristo Kono - composer Zeqirja Ballata - composer Fahri Beqiri -composer Simon Gjoni - (1926-1991), composer Tonin Harapi - (1928-1992), composer Feim Ibrahimi - (b.1935-1997), composer Akil Mark Koci (b.1936), composer A. Komino - composer Kozma Lara - (b.1930), composer Jani Papadhimitri - composer Alberto Paparisto - (b.1925), composer Rafet Rudi - composer Thoma Simaku - composer Ramadan Sokoli - (b.1920), composer Pëllumb Vorpsi - (b.1957), composer Çesk Zadeja - (1927-1997), composer Mark Kaçinari - composer Kujtim Laro -composer Limoz Disadari - composer Aleksander Lalo - composer Vladimir Kotani - composer Vasil Tole - composer Preng Jakova - composer Adnan Isaku - composer Tish Daia - composer Shpetim Kushta - composer Aleksander Peçi - composer Valentin Veizi - composer Babilon - Rock Band Kristaq Antoniu - singer Parashqevi Simaku - singer Tefta Tashko Koco - singer Marije Kraja - singer Nexhmije Pagarusha - singer Inva Mula-Tchako - soprano Pirro Çako - tenor, soprano, composer, singer Tania Doko - Singer Ritmi i Rrugës - rap group Eli Fara - singer Ardit Gjebrea - singer Xhejlane Broqi - singer, producer Anita Bitri - pop singer and violinist Mirela Tafaj - soprano Mariela Cingo - pianist Mirsa Adami - pianist Yllka Istrefi - pianist Saimir Pirgu - tenor Miriam Cani - pop singer Anjeza Shahini - singer Ledina Çelo - singer, model Leonora Jakupi - singer Bleona Qereti - singer Gentiana Ismaili - singer Teuta Koco - soprano Tedi Papavrami - vilolinist Shkelzen Doli - violinist Altuna Sejdiu - singer Frederik Ndoci - singer Ervin Dhimo - guitarist Adelina Ismaili - singer Zanfina Ismaili - singer Doruntina Disha - singer Shpat Kasapi - singer Adrian Gaxha - singer Ana Oxa - singer Elsa Lila - singer Eda Zari - singer Kevin Peshkopia - guitarist of the group THE IMMORTAL WINOS OF SOUL LUL DxE Philosophers Ilir Progri Shtufi - philosopher Hasan Tahsini - philosopher, astronomer, mathematician, psychologist Zija Xholi - Philosopher Politicians Mihane Kukaj - Judge Joseph DioGuardi - congressman Essad Pasha - politician George Tenet Fejzi Alizoti - politician Ramiz Alia - president Anastasius - Byzantine Emperor (491-518 AD) Andon Beça - politician Sali Berisha - president Ded Gjo Luli - nationalist Bajram Curri - national hero Xhemil Dino - diplomat Luigj Gurakuqi - patriot Ukshin Hoti Skënder Gjinushi - politician Azem Hajdari - politician Ramush Haradinaj - Kosovo's former prime minister Enver Hoxha - dictator Nexhmije Hoxha - communist Kastriot Islami - politician Ismail Qemali - nationalist Ali Kelmendi - communist Bajram Kosumi - Prime Minister of Kosovo Pandeli Majko - politician Rexhep Meidani - president Hysni Milloshi - Communist Party leader Alfred Moisiu - current president Sulejman Pasha - founder of Tirana Turhan Pasha Përmeti - politician Hasan Bej Prishtina - prime minister, nationalist Edi Rama - mayor of Tirana Bajram Rexhepi - Kosovo's former prime minister Shemsedin Vendresha - politician Ibrahim Rugova - Kosovo's president Eqerem Spahia - politician Mehmet Shehu - communist politician Hashim Thaçi - Kosovo's opposition leader Jozefina Topalli Shefqet Verlaci - politician Azem Vllasi - communist Xhafer Ypi - politician Sevim Arbana - Human Rights & Feminist Movement personality Petrit Salla - Albania Representative Office in Kosova Fatmir Sejdiu - president of Kosovo Nexhat Daci Aleksander Meksi - former prime minister of Albania Elez Koci Zef Bushati Koçi Xoxe - former Defence and Interior Minister of Albania Izet Dibra John Capodistria Mustafa Kemal Atatürk Kenan Evren edit Primeminster of Ottoman Empire Bajazit Pasha Is'hak Pasha Gedik Ahmet Pasha Davud Pasha Ahmet Pasha Dukagjini Ibrahim Pasha Parga Ajaz Mehmet Pasha Vlora Lufti Pasha Shkodra Rrustem Pasha Kara Ahmet Pasha Dukagjini Arnavuat (Semiz) Ahmet Pasha Koxha Sinan Pasha Ferhat Pasha Hadim Hasan Pasha Jemishxi Hasan Pasha Nasuh Pasha Ohërli Hasan-Hysein Pasha Merre Hysein Pasha Tabani Jassi Mehmet Pasha Kemankush Kara Mustafa Pasha Xhivan-kapuxubashi sultan-Zade Semin Mehmet Pasha Kara Murat Pasha Tarhonxhu Ahmet Pasha Kara Murat Pasha Zurnazen Mustafa Pasha Mehmet Pasha Qypërliu Köpryly Fayil Ahmet Pasha Köpryly Zade Mustafa Pasha Kadi Ali Pasha Amzhazade Hysein Pasha Numan Pasha Qypërliu Haxhi-Halil Pasha Haxhi-Ahcas Mehmet Pasha Bijikli Ali Pasha Ajvas-zade Halil Pasha Mustafa Pasha Bajrakatari Memish Pasha Giritli-Mustafa Nail Pasha Mehmet Ferid Pasha Vlora Said Halim Pasha Ahmet Izet Pasha Damad Ferid Pasha Religious Figures Muhammad Naasiruddeen al-Albaanee- Famous Islamic Scholar. Muhamet Arnauti- Famous Islamic Scholar. Haxhi Hafiz Sabri Koçi- Grand Mutfi of Albania Naim Ternava- Mutfi of Kosova Selim Muça- Current Mutfi of Albania Shefqet Krasniqi- Imam of Grand Mosque in Prishtina, Kosova. Hasan Hafizi- Imam of Ethem Bey Mosque in Tirane, Albania. Dhulkarnejt Ramadani- Imam of Grand Mosque in Skopje, Macedonia. Ahmet Kalaja- Imam of Main Mosque in Vlore, Albania. Abdul-Rrahman Sokoli- President of IISNA Ate Kola Berishaj - Catholic Priest Pope Clement XI (1700-1721)Born in Urbano, Italy, of the Albani family whose forebears fought for the Turks for 25 years alongside the 15th century folkhero of the Albanians, Scanderbeg thus preventing the Ottoman Turks from overunning Europe. Clement XI also fostered foreign missions but was unsuccessful in converting Czar Peter the Great.3 Pal Engjëlli - clergyman Don Lush Gjergji- Catholic archbishop. Rrok Mirdita - Catholic archbishop Fan S. Noli - Albanian Orthodox Bishop Mother Teresa - famous Albanian missionary Scientists Ferid Muradi - scientist, Nobel laureate Shuaip Kraja - scientist molecular biologist (born 1936 Shkoder) Albert Lulushi - computer scientist Arben Kryeziu - computer scientist Tanush Shaska - mathematician Eranda Dragoti Cela - mathematician Nertila Gjini - mathematician Laura Mersini - cosmologist Selaudin Bekteshi - physicist Josif Adhami - physicist Ylli Popa - physicist Bajram Preza - physicist Petraq Pilika - mathematician Sportspeople Xhevad Prekazi - football player Erald Dervishi - One of the youngest champions of World Chess history Ermira Dingu - European champion rifle shooting Diana Mata - Olympic pistol shooter Elisabeta Karabolli - European champion pistol shooting Elton Bitincka - Olympic athlete Dorian Collaku - Olympic athlete Taip Ramadani - Handball Player Australia (Olympic Athlete) Ardian Gashi - football player Kreshnik Gjata - Olympic swimmer Luan Krasniqi- boxer (european chanpion) Nelson Hysa - Olympic boxer Ilir Kafarani - Olympic weightlifter Altin Lala - football player Anila Meta - Olympic athlete Artur Muhedini - Olympic boxer Arben Muqolli - Handball Player Ymer Pampuri - weightlifter Sahit Prizreni - Olympic wrestler Erkand Qerimaj - Olympic weightlifter Rovena Marku - Olympic swimmer Ilir Suli - weightlifter Klodiana Shala - Olympic athlete Donald Suxho - volleyballist for American Olympic Team Gert Trasha - Olympic weightlifter Theoharis Trasha - Olympic weightlifter Rudi Vata - football (soccer) player Marjeta Zaçe - Athlete Ermal Kugo - basketball player Tie Domi - Pro hockey player Zoran Ivezaj - Taekwondo Champion Fatos Pilkati - Olympic Free Pistol competitor Stefi Gjine - tennis palyer Klodian Duro - football palyer Fatmir Vata - football player Kreshnik Qato - world champion boxer Riza Lushta - football player Adem Yze - rules football player Valon Behrami - football player Shefki Kuqi - football player Petrit Fejzullahu - Handball Player Njazi Kuqi - football player Lorik Cana - football player Erjon Bogdani - football player Artim Sakiri - football player Pyrros Dimas - weightlifter Besian Idrizaj - footballplayer Mirela Manjani - javelin thrower Spend Abazi - box european champion Igli Tare - football player Enver Idrizi - karate champion Afrim Latifi - karate champion Azem Maksutaj - kickboxer Ervin Skela - football player Fadil Vokrri - former football player Panajot Pano - football player Lutfi Kolgjini - Horse Riding Champion Teuta Lulgjuraj - tennis player Elvir Muriqi - boxer Shaban Terstena -wrestler Shaban Sejdiu - wrestler Aziz Salihu - boxer Mehmet Bogujevci - boxer Nazif Gashi - boxer Xhevdet Peci - boxer Ridvan Vllasaliu - kickboxer Nuri Seferi - boxer Petrit Dobroshi - boxer Erjon Tola - Alpine skiers Writers Antonio Gramsci - writer, philosopher Filip Shiroka - poet (b.1859-1935) Kristina O'Donnelly - author/editor/journalist Ernesto Sabato - writer Dora d'Istria - writer/publicist (b.1829-1888) Dritëro Agolli - poet, writer(b.1931) Fatos Arapi - poet (b.1930) Xhevdet Bajraj - poet (b.1960) Frang Bardhi - author of note (1606-1643) Bernard Bilota - arberesh poet/folklorist (b.1843-1918) Karmel Kandreva - arberesh writer Zef Skiroi - arberesh poet/publicist/folklorist Eqrem Basha - poet (b.1948) Flora Brovina - poet (1949) Pjetër Bogdani - Pjetër Budi - author of religious works (1566-1622) Andon Zako Çajupi - poet and dramatist (1866-1930) Martin Camaj - poet (1925-1992) Viktor Eftimiu - academic/writer (b.1889-1972) Nicola Chetta - poet (1740?-1803) Rrahman Dedaj - poet (b.1939) Jeronim de Rada - poet (1814-1903) Ridvan Dibra - poet (1959) Aleksander Stavre Drenova (aka ASDRENI) - poet (1872-1947) Gjergj Fishta - writer and poet (1871-1940) Nezim Frakulla - poet (1680-1760) Mid'hat Bey Frashëri - writer and freedom fighter (1880-1949) Naim Frashëri - poet (1846-1900) Fahredin Gunga - poet (1936-1997) Sabri Hamiti - poet (b.1950) Alban Kraja - writer (born Shkoder 1970) ( www.albankraja.com ) Ismail Kadare - writer and poet (b.1936) Hasan Zyko Kamberi - poet Musine Kokalari - writer Ernest Koliqi - writer (1903-1975) Faik Konica - writer, stylist Fatos Kongoli - writer, mathematician Gazmend Krasniqi - poet (b.1963) Milazim Krasniqi - poet (b.1955) Teodor Laço - writer (b.1936) Natasha Lako - poet and novelist (b.1948) Veli Karahoda - novelist, poet, essayist (b.1968) Luljeta Lleshanaku - poet (b.1968) Bardhyl Londo - poet (b.1948) Rudolf Marku - poet (b.1950) Lekë Matrënga (aka Luca Matranga) - poet (1567-1619) Din Mehmeti - poet (b.1932) Esad Mekuli - poet (b.1916-1993) Ndre Mjeda - poet (1866-1937) Millosh Gjergj Nikolla (aka Migjeni) - poet (1911-1938) John Musachi - poet (1882-1965) Teki Dervishi - poet, novelist and playwright (1943-) Fan S. Noli - poet and religious leader (1882-1965) Ali Podrimja - poet (b.1942) Lasgush Poradeci - poet (1899-1987) Dhori Qiriazi - poet (b.1993) Rexhep Qosja - poet and literary critic (1936) Zef Serembe (aka Giuseppe Serembe) - poet (1844-1901) Filip Shiroka - poet (1859-1935) Azem Shkreli - poet (1938-1997) Xhevahir Spahiu - poet (b.1945) Sterjo Spasse - poet (1914-1989) Kasëm Trebeshina - writer (b.1926) Vorea Ujko (aka Domenico Bellizzi) - poet (1918-1989) Jul Variboba (aka Giulio Variboba) - poet (1742-1788) Pashko Vasa (aka Wassa Effendi) - poet (1825-1892)) Agim Vinca - poet (b.1947) Moikom Zeqo - writer and archaeologist (b.1949) Visa Zhiti - poet (b.1959) Gavril Dara - writer, poet (b.1827-1885) Francesk Anton Santori - writer (b.1819-1894) Ndoc Nikaj - historian, poet (b.1864-1951) Jakov Xoxa - writer (b.1923-1979) Kolë Jakova - writer (b.1916-1965) Spiro Comora - writer, comedian (b.1918-1973) Ilir Kadia - writer, journalist (b.1957) Tom Perrotta - novelist and former English professor. Mehmet Akif Ersoy - poet Ate Kola Berishaj - Catholic Priest, writer Luan Starova - writer Rifat Kukaj - writer Gjeke Marinaj - poet Mehmet Haxhosaj Halil Haxhosaj Veton Surroi Other Hakan Sukur - The Greatest Soccer Player in Turkey William G. Gregory - Austronaut of Albanian Origin Elyesa Bazna - German spy Murat Rais - 16th century figure Hava Rexha - was the oldest woman in Albania and maybe in the world Nadir Mura - magician Napoleon Bonaparte (From an Arberesh Mother) Constantine Kanari - Arvanite George Lucas is Arbereshe. Rita Wilson is Arbereshe. Frank Sinatra is Arbereshe. Anna Magnani is Arbereshe. Monica Belucci is Arbereshe. Chase is part Arbereshe. Harold Ramis is Arbereshe. EMEL SAYIN, BARIS MANÇO, AHMET PRISHTINA, ISLAM ÇUPI, Xhevdet Bajraj, Oni Pustina, Ambeta Toromani, Yeþim Salkým, Ercan Taner, Ilhan Cavcav, Mehmet Akif Ersoy, Mazhar Krasniqi, Sami Frashëri, Nermin Vlora Falaschi, Abdyl Frashëri, Mid'hat Frashëri Luciano, Lucchesi, Castellano, LoCasio, De Franco, de Gennaro, de la Garza, de Lama, della Porta, Demaris, Diapoulos, Dintino, Lika, Franzese, Feeh, Gage, Guiliani, Gugliotta, Iannuzzi, Inciardi, Landesco, Corallo, Colosimo, Badalamenti, Amato, Adonis, Abrego, Accardo, Acceturo, Alex, Amuso, Anastasia, Angiulo, Anomie, Balagula, J. Barbara, Betillo, Bilotti, Bonanno, Bonventre, Borsellino, Buffalino, Bulger, Buscetta, Bruno, Carlisi, Caruso, Caso, Catalana, Catena, Chiodo, Civella, Clemente, Cohen, Coia, Colli, Vitelo, Violante, Villano, Torriero, Tricarico, Thoumi, Teresa, Alfieri, Costello, Cutolo, D'Arco, DeCavalcante, De Ciccio, Dellacroce, de Mange, DeStefano, DiFronzi, DiGregorio, DioGuardio, Doto, Dragna, Esposito, Eto, Falcone, Fatico, Ferriola, Ficcorata, Fiscetti, Fiumara, Flemmi, Fosco, Fratianno, Gagliano, Galente, Gallo, Gambino, Garibaldi, Genna Bros., Genovese, Giacalone, Gigante, Gioeiello, Gotti, Gravano, Guzik, Ianiello, Indelicato, Tocco Infelise, Lanza, La Pietra, Liggio, Leggia, Locasio, Lombardo, Lonardo, Londono, F. Lucas, G.Lucchese, Magaddino, Magliocco, Maltese, Mangano, Maranzano, Matorano, Masino, Masseria, Merlino, Merlo, Milano, Mineo, Mitola, Mogilevich, Mori, Ndranghera, Nitti, the whole Camorra group, Zips, the whole Sacra Corona Unita group, Trupiano, Tocco, Testa, Ricca, S. Riina, Riccobene, Rogoli, Roti, Ruggiero, Russo, Salerno, Scalise, Scarfo, Scarpa, Scarpelli, Scopo, Scotto, Solano, Spilotro, Torrio, Trupiano, Vario, Vizzini, Columbo, Giancana, Fiorello LaGuardia, Sam Adams, the Guise fam., Bellomont and Kidd fam.-----all Alboz or descendants.